


dance with me?

by groove_bunker



Series: all claudia's fault [2]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/F, Fluffy, IYOTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groove_bunker/pseuds/groove_bunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you know HG isn't dancing with everyone else at the wedding on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP at a mutual friend’s wedding, after a big fight they had over their own relationship the night before. They spend most of the night avoiding each other, Person A brooding at the sidelines while Person B dances with almost everyone there, pretending that there isn’t anything wrong. Finally, their mutual friend comes to poke and prod Person A until he/she gives in and approaches Person B in the middle of the dance floor, swallowing his/her pride, admitting that he/she’s wrong, and asking to dance.

You’ve found in life, things go full circle.

You met her at a wedding; Artie and Vanessa’s, two years ago. That time, you were reading a book and Pete was trying to get you to dance with this super cute guy he’d found for you.

He was pretty surprised when you started to dance, admittedly tentatively, with Helena.

Now you’re standing by the bar, watching her give out dances to anyone who wants them.

You’re almost not surprised; your relationship has always been tempestuous and Helena’s always been good at pretending that nothing’s wrong. You’ve had to learn to be good at downing a glass of wine and watching her.

The fight was a stupid one that got blown way out of proportion, as per usual. You hated how often this happened with the two of you; a tiny thing would end up causing a fight that left her sleeping on the sofa for several days. Last night, she’d actually gone and slept on the spare bed in Claudia’s bridal suite because she was so mad at you.

You can’t even remember what you fought about last night but you’re almost ready to start another fight right now, watching her cosy up to Claudia’s brother on the dance floor. You know she doesn’t realise what she’s doing but it doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.

“Myka, for the love of Christ, I can’t stand to see you miserable at my wedding. If you don’t want her to dance with my idiot brother, you have to go dance with her yourself.” Claudia’s suddenly next to you, acting as the voice of reason. She orders two shots of tequila and sets one in front of you, “I know you fought last night but you cannot stay mad at her forever.”

“Yeah, come on Myks! You won the award for most miserable bridesmaid earlier, but you can’t stay sad forever.” Pete’s on the other side of you. He’s less the voice of reason and more the voice of a 15 year old boy who wants to watch hot women dancing together. But you know he still cares.

“She started it, she needs to apologise.” You take your shot of tequila and wince.  You haven’t done shots since you were a teenager and you know why you stopped. You look over to Helena, who’s still dancing with Joshua. You wish you had another.

“God, Pete, what did we do to have friends like these, ruining our special occasions?”

“I dunno Claud, like you would think that two 35 year old women would be able to act like adults, but obviously not.”

“I know, it’s terrible, I mean they call us childish for playing laser tag but one of them is here, sulking at my wedding because her girlfriend ‘started it’ and she won’t apologise.”

“I suppose it’s better than her reading a book _the entire night_.” Oh god, now Artie’s come over and joined in. Your boss was not sympathetic to yours and Helena’s sometimes difficult relationship. Not sympathetic about anything at all really.

“I’d rather her read a book than be the world’s biggest grump all night!” Claudia sounds exasperated and you’re fed up of listening to them complain about you. You stand up, wobbling slightly in the ridiculous heels Claudia had picked for her bridesmaids and storm over towards where Helena’s dancing with a guy who can’t take his eyes off her.

You think you might claw them out if Claudia wouldn’t kill you.

You falter slightly when H.G. actually makes eye contact. Suddenly you remember that while she might have started the fight, it was really all your fault in the first place. You hadn’t wanted her to wear the dress she was now currently sporting because you thought it was too short or tight or whatever. So, Helena being Helena, had been stubborn about it and you’d been even more stubborn and…yeah, all your fault.

“Hey…” You’re almost whispering. You’ve forgotten how pissed off you were 30 seconds ago. Now you feel almost sheepish.

“You know, you’re allowed to talk to me at weddings now, you don’t have to sit there being a creeper.”

“About last night,” most of the time, you find it easier to ignore her smart ass remarks, “I’m sorry. It was all my fault. I shouldn’t have been so annoyed about the dress.”

“It’s alright darling. I’m only wearing it for you anyway.”

You smile because of _course_ she is. H.G. might be flirtatious but it would never occur to her to wear the dress for any other reason than to impress you. You sometimes forget how adorable she is.

“Would you dance with me?”

“Of course I will.” 


End file.
